Fünf Perspektiven
by TheseLovelyRoses
Summary: Sherlock hat Mist gebaut. John geht.  Eine FF aus fünf Perspektiven, die Johns Verschwinden und die Zeit danach behandelt. M/M - Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo zusammen! :)_

_Ich versuche, das Vorwort kurz zu halten ;)_

_Inspiriert wurde ich zu diesem Etwas hier von Jessy J's "Nobody's Perfect"._

_Zusätzlich hatte auch zu hoher FF-Adventskalender-Konsum eine große Rolle gespielt und ich habe diese FF zu einer Art Silvester-Countdown gemacht. Da sie jedoch nicht wirklich was mit Silvester zu tun hat, höchstens im Winter spielt - wenn überhaupt - und es eigentlich auch nur um den zeitlichen Upload ging, werde ich nun jegliche Andeutungen zu diesem Countdown aus den folgenden Kapiteln entfernen. **Deswegen das Update!** ;) Trotzdem wünsche ich ein frohes neues Jahr und für 2012 und die kommenden Jahre nur das Beste. :)  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_An dieser Stelle nochmal vielen Dank an Vel für ihre fantastische Hilfe! x3 Ich hoffe, Du bereust es nicht! ;)_

_**Disclaimer** ist bekannt: Bis auf die Ideen-Umsetzung gehört nichts mir, alles nur geliehen. Geld verdiene ich auch nicht._

_**Zusammenfassung:** Sherlock hat Mist gebaut. John geht. Nach Johns Verschwinden 'berichtet' diese FF quasi aus fünf Perspektiven, was danach geschieht.  
><em>

_Bisher ungebetat._

**_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)_**

.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**„_D_on't make people into heroes, John. Heroes don't exist, and if they did, I wouldn't be one of them.****"**_(1)

Da ging John.  
>Erneut.<br>Zu dieser Frau, vermutlich, deren Namen Sherlock sich nicht einmal merken wollte.  
>Erneut.<br>Wo er eine Nacht auf ihrer Couch verbringen würde.  
><em>Erneut.<br>_Wenn er nicht dieses Mal sogar in ihrem Bett schlafen durfte. Was sehr wahrscheinlich war, die beiden kannten sich mittlerweile besser, John war oft genug bei ihr gewesen, außerdem würde er vorher in einem Pub einen Zwischenstopp einlegen. Er würde etwas trinken – natürlich nicht zu viel, aber genug, dass _Sarah_ – so sehr es ihm missfiel, er _konnte_ ihren Namen einfach nicht vergessen – es auszunutzen wüsste.  
>Sie würden zusammen in ihrem Bett schlafen. In <span>beiden<span> Sinnen.

- Manchmal verfluchte Sherlock sich für seine perfekten Deduktionsfähigkeiten. -

.

Sherlock konnte nichts anderes tun, als durch das Fenster zu beobachten, wie John ihn verließ. _(Kalt. Es war so kalt.)_

.

Kaum, dass der ehemalige Militärarzt außer Sicht war, drehte Sherlock sich desinteressiert ab, trat zum Sofa und setzte sich. So würde er es zumindest beschreiben. In Wirklichkeit jedoch brach er dort zusammen, igelte sich ein und rührte sich nicht mehr.

.

John war _fort_, und dieses Mal war nicht sicher, ob er zurückkommen würde. _(Fort. Fort, für immer? Fort. So kalt, überall. Ob der Kamin nicht funktionierte?)_

Wie hatte er es bloß soweit kommen lassen können?

_*.*.*.*._*

Es begann alles mit ihrem neuen Fall.

Irgendetwas war ihm von Anfang an seltsam vorgekommen und John hatte sich sehr unwohl in der Anwesenheit ihres jüngsten Klienten gefühlt. Er hatte Sherlock davon abgeraten, den Auftrag anzunehmen, aber Sherlock ließ sich nichts sagen. Hatte er noch nie. Dieser Fall schien interessant zu werden, und das war Sherlock wichtiger als irgendein _Gefühl_, das ihn vor irgendetwas warnen sollte.

John hatte geseufzt und ihm wie immer den Rücken gedeckt. _(Mutiger, starker John.)_

Obwohl die Sache mit dem Pool gerade einmal zwei Wochen her war, ihre Wunden noch nicht ganz verheilt waren, folgte John ihm bei waghalsigen Jagden quer durch das nächtliche London.

Wunden, die Sherlock ihnen zugefügt hatte, als er auf die Bombe schoss.  
>Wunden, die nicht nur ihre Körper sondern auch ihre Seelen arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatten.<p>

Himmel, Sherlock hätte sie beide umbringen können!  
>Trotzdem vertraute John ihm nach wie vor.<br>Dieses unglaubliche Vertrauen; Sherlock wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Aber darum musste er sich _nun_ wohl nicht mehr sorgen. _(Es war noch immer so kalt. Ein Tee wäre vielleicht keine schlechte Idee. Wo war John?)_

Sherlock rollte sich enger zusammen, wollte vergessen, wollte verschwinden, wollte die Zeit zurück drehen. Nichts davon würde geschehen.

.

Das alles nur wegen einiger unbedacht gewählter Worte.  
>Dabei kannte John ihn doch!<p>

Er war weiß Gott kein Heiliger, er hatte John schon zu Beginn gesagt, dass dieser ihn nicht zu einem Helden machen sollte. Er war ein Soziopath, er kannte all die ach so wichtigen Gefühle, die normale Menschen zu Helden, zu Heiligen, machten gar nicht! _(Warum tat es dann so weh?)_

John musste sich mittlerweile doch an seine Ausbrüche gewöhnt haben, oder nicht?  
>Wie oft hatte er bereits mitbekommen, dass Sherlocks Kommentare während des Adrenalin-Kicks eines Falles noch bissiger waren als sonst?<p>

Vorher hatte es ihn doch auch nicht berührt.

Gut, berührt vielleicht schon, aber nicht verletzt.

Zumindest nicht tief!

Ach, egal, jedenfalls hatte John gelernt, diese Worte nicht (mehr) persönlich zu nehmen.  
>Und es amüsierte ihn doch auch irgendwie, wenn Sherlock Anderson oder Donovan erneut vorführte. Das Deppen-Duo stellte sich aber auch <em>zu<em> dumm an und es war äußerst amüsant, sie immer wieder darauf hinzuweisen.

Nun, im Eifer des Gefechts übertrieb er es wohl manchmal auch etwas und richtete seine spitze Zunge gegen Lestrade oder John, auch wenn diese beiden meist nur halb so dämlich waren.  
>Natürlich waren sie nicht solche Genies wie er eins war, aber in einer Welt voller Ignoranten durfte man seine Maßstäbe nicht allzu hoch setzen.<p>

.

Dieses Mal hatten sich seine Kommentare gegen Lestrade gerichtet. Für einen Moment hatte sich sein gesunder Verstand verabschiedet und er alle Konsequenzen außer Acht gelassen. _(Dumm. So dumm.)_

Konsequenzen sollte diese Aktion haben _(hätte er die Möglichkeit, die Zeit zurückzudrehen, er würde alles tun, um seinen Fehler zu verhindern)_: John, der Lestrade mittlerweile recht gut leiden konnte, hatte ihn böse angestarrt und seinen Unmut über Sherlocks Verhalten geäußert. Sherlock hatte seinen Frust darüber, in diesem vermaledeiten Fall nicht weiterzukommen, von Lestrade auf John übertragen und alles dabei verloren.

Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er erst handelte und dann über die Wirkung nachdachte, doch nie zuvor hatte es irgendwelche _Gefühle_ betroffen. Erst recht nicht seine eigenen!

Es war nie seine Absicht gewesen, Lestrade zu verletzen.  
>Der erste Mann, der einem <em>Freund<em> am nächsten kam.

Noch weniger hatte er jedoch John verletzen wollen. _(Treuer, guter John.) _

Doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

Er hatte John enttäuscht, ihm das Gefühl gegeben, kein Vertrauen in den guten Doktor zu haben. _(Lächerlich, John war der Einzige, dem er wirklich vollkommen vertraute.)_

Das Beste am Ganzen war jedoch: Nun fühlte er sich schlecht deswegen.

Er _fühlte_ sich schlecht deswegen.

_Er_, hochfunktioneller Soziopath wohlgemerkt, fühlte sich schlecht.

Alles fiel auf ihn zurück; nun war er derjenige, der litt. _(Schmerz, so viel Schmerz. Und Kälte. Alles kalt.)_

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, seit Jahrzehnten?, schluchzte Sherlock. Kurz darauf rollten die ersten Tränen seine blassen Wangen hinab. _(Die Tränen fühlten sich heiß an; dabei war ihm doch so kalt. Wie war das möglich? … Es war zu kalt, sich länger mit dem Gedanken zu befassen.)_

Sollte es das nun also gewesen sein?

Würde er John durch sein Verhalten für immer verloren haben?

Wie hatte er nur so _dumm_, so _blind_ sein können?

Er durfte es nicht zulassen, John zu verlieren. John, sein Blogger, seine Stütze, der Mensch an seiner Seite, sein _Freund_.

Wie ein Stromschlag zogen diese Gedanken durch seinen Körper, ließen ihn sich noch mehr zusammenkrümmen. _(Wie konnten Gedanken diese physischen Reaktionen hervorrufen? Gedanken konnten nicht physisch verletzen. Das war nicht logisch!)_

Er durfte es nicht zulassen, John weiter zu verletzen. _(Wichtiger, so viel wichtiger. Wichtiger als alles andere.) _

Er würde es nicht überleben.

Was sollte er nun also tun? _(Die Kälte machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er konnte kaum noch klar denken.)_

Die Lösung schickte ihm sein analytisches Gehirn genauso schnell wie die Feststellung von Johns weiterem Vorgehen.

Es gab nur eine akzeptable Antwort auf diese Frage: Er musste sein Verhalten ändern. So schwer konnte das schon nicht werden, er war immerhin Sherlock fucking Holmes! _(Er hatte schon weitaus Schwereres gemeistert.)_

Er würde John versprechen, alles auszuprobieren. Für ihn. Für John. _(Sein John.)_

Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Von nun an würde er versuchen, seinen Doktor immer so zu behandeln, wie er es verdient hatte. _(Wie sich das anhörte! Gefühlsduselig. Schwach. Beeinflussbar. Verletzlich. Aus seiner Sicht schon fast mitleiderregend verachtungswürdig. Und doch… Genau richtig.)_

John musste ihm einfach verzeihen und zurückkommen. Schließlich war niemand perfekt.

.

.

Plötzlich sprang Sherlock auf, schwankte einen Moment aufgrund der plötzlichen Blutverlagerung _(Da hätte er vorher dran denken sollen. Der mögliche Verlust Johns brachte ihn um jeden klaren Gedanken! Dieser Zustand musste schnellstens behoben werden.)_, eilte dann mit neu erwachtem Elan die Treppe hinunter und zur Tür hinaus, sich im Lauf den Mantel überziehend.

Es gab einen neuen Fall.

Das Spiel hatte begonnen. (1)

.

Endlich erreichte er sein Ziel.

Namensschild? Perfekt.

Sarah Sawyer.

Er klingelte.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Sherlock, BBC, "Eine Studie in Pink"<em>

_Perspektive 1: Sherlock._


	2. Chapter 2

Überrascht sah Sarah von ihrer Lektüre auf, als es so spät erneut klingelte.

Sie hatte sich gerade erst wieder mit ihrem Buch auf den Sessel gekuschelt, um sich ein wenig von ihren noch immer ganz aufgewühlten Gedankengängen abzulenken.

So viel Licht brannte im Haus gar nicht mehr. Von draußen müsste es eigentlich so aussehen, als würde sie schon schlafen.

Langsam stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. Wer konnte jetzt so spät noch etwas von ihr wollen?

.

Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie den Mann vor sich erkannte.

.

„John?", fragte sie ungläubig, als sie den blonden Arzt vor sich endlich identifizierte. „Mein Gott, was ist passiert?"

Eilig ließ sie ihn eintreten und verfrachtete ihn aufs Sofa. John sah beschissen aus.

Sie holte zwei Gläser mit Wasser aus der Küche und drückte ihm eins davon in die zitternden Hände als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„John?", hakte sie sanft nach und strich ihm einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Es musste etwas Furchtbares geschehen sein, wenn es diesen unglaublich starken Mann und Ex-Militär dazu brachte zu weinen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie weinen sehen und dies eigentlich auch nicht erwartet. Nun, außer vielleicht, jemand Geliebtes aus seiner Familie wäre gestorben.

Oh Gott, es war doch nicht wirklich jemand gestorben, oder?

John schüttelte den Kopf. Versuchte seine Hände still zu halten. Trank einen Schluck. Schwieg noch immer. Ließ sich von Sarah berühren. Und dann, plötzlich, erzählte er.

.

Noch während John erzählte rutsche Sarah immer näher. Sie legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte, lehnte sich an ihn und ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. Schweigend hörte sie ihm zu, mit jedem Satz schien sie ihm etwas näher kommen zu wollen.

Als er endete schwiegen sie beide für einige Zeit.

.

Plötzlich löste Sarah sich von John und drehte sich zu ihm.

„John?", fragte sie sanft und wartete darauf, dass er sich ihr zuwendete.

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Perspektive 2: Sarah.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Dieses Mal hatte Sherlock scheinbar wirklich Mist gebaut.

So unter Strom hatte Greg ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen – und vor kurzer Zeit erst hatte er Sherlock einen Tanz die Treppe hinunter aufführen sehen wegen einem Serienmörder. Wie abstrus – oder absurd? – auch immer das sein mochte…

Nun ja.

Ach, wo da jetzt die Verbindung war?  
>Sherlock – Mist gebaut – unter Strom – Serienmörder?<br>Gut, das mochte jetzt vielleicht den falschen Eindruck erwecken, denn Sherlock war gewiss kein Serienmörder.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet kamen ihm seine eigenen Gedanken ein bisschen wirr vor.  
>Sherlock würde da bestimmt einen Sinn hinter sehen und ihm erklären, was genau er hatte sagen wollen.<p>

Nur im Moment vielleicht nicht, es schien ihm nicht sonderlich gut zu gehen.  
>Aha! Da war er ja, der rote Faden! Das wollte er gesagt haben.<br>Also, nochmal langsam und geordnet.  
>Sherlock stand unter Strom; als hätte er einen neuen Fall. Schwieriger als alle Fälle, die er bisher bearbeitet hatte, zusammen. Und was war für den großen Sherlock Holmes bitte schwieriger als ein vertrackter Serienmord? Richtig. Gefühle.<br>Diese Theorie bestätigte auch die Tatsache, dass Sherlock Holmes gerade eben aus der Tür gestürmt kam und Greg fast umgerannt hätte, ohne ihn zu erkennen. Ein großer Fauxpas für den einzigen Consulting Detective, dem angeblich nie etwas entging.  
>Oh, und natürlich die Tränen, die Sherlocks Wangen hinab rannen, ohne dass er sie zu bemerken schien.<br>Typische Indikatoren für überwältigende Gefühle.  
>So weit, so gut. Sherlock schien doch langsam auf ihn abzufärben, stellte Greg schmunzelnd fest. Er begann zu „deduzieren".<br>Aber weiter im Text.  
>Wenn es um Sherlocks Gefühle ging, war man bei Dr. John Watson eigentlich an der richtigen Adresse. Dieser unerschrockene Ex-Militär war der bisher erste und einzige Mann, der bei Sherlock eine richtige Gefühlsregung auslösen konnte. Er musste da nur an ihren ersten gemeinsamen Fall denken, „Eine Studie in Pink", wie Dr. Watson ihn nachher so schön in seinem Blog benannt hatte. Sherlock hatte sich tatsächlich von John zurechtweisen lassen, und das, obwohl sie sich gerade mal ein paar Stunden kannten!<br>John Watson war ein wirklich ganz erstaunlicher Mann.  
>Und um diesen Gedanken einmal weiterzuverfolgen… Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte Sherlock John ganz schön zusammengestaucht. Das war dem guten Doktor wohl nicht ganz so gut bekommen; Greg hatte zu deutlich den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen können.<br>Und das nur, weil John für ihn in die Bresche gesprungen war, als Sherlock sich wie Sherlock benommen hatte. Der selbsternannte Soziopath verhielt sich meist sehr selbstgefällig und seine Worte hüllte er nicht in Watte, vor allem während Situationen, die ihn anspannten. Er hatte sich nicht völlig ohne Grund als Soziopath bezeichnet.

Oh, er kam schon wieder vom Thema ab. Was er eigentlich _deduzieren_ wollte, war der Streit, der ihrer Heimkehr wahrscheinlich gefolgt war. Nachdem dieser furchtbar aufreibende Fall nun endlich ad acta gelegt werden konnte, fiel von allen die gewaltige Belastung ab und der Schmerz über Sherlocks Benehmen musste beim guten Doktor erst so richtig zum Vorschein getreten sein. Er hatte Sherlock im Anschluss höchstwahrscheinlich damit konfrontiert, auf seine ganz eigene, keinen direkten Vorwurf machende Art, und Sherlock hatte darauf reagiert wie immer: mit Gleichgültigkeit. Daraufhin war John aus der Wohnung gestürmt, um seine Gedanken besser ordnen zu können und den Consulting Detective nicht doch noch anzuschreien. Sherlock folgte ihm offensichtlich – sollte er tatsächlich seinen Fehler erkannt und eingesehen haben? – einige Zeit später.

Die Frage aller Fragen war jetzt jedoch: Wohin?  
>Denn im Gegensatz zu Sherlock besaß Greg einige sehr wichtige Informationen nicht.<p>

Diese mochte ihm vielleicht die Limousine bieten, die just in diesem Moment neben ihm hielt.  
>Ein Mann in Anzug und Krawatte stieg vorne aus und hielt ihm die Tür auf.<br>„Wenn Sie bitte einsteigen würden!"  
>Es war keine Frage und der Blick ließ keine Widerrede zu.<br>Eine Entführung? Na klasse.

Seufzend begab sich Greg ins Innere des Wagens.  
>„Wohin?" war zwar eine gute und berechtigte Frage, doch in diesem Moment fragte er sich, ob er Sherlock wirklich jetzt so dringend sprechen wollte oder lieber den Sturm, den Johns Verschwinden verursacht hatte, abwarten sollte.<br>Und wollte die Limousine ihn wirklich zu diesem „wohin" bringen oder war es simpler Zufall, dass sie gerade in diesem Moment aufgetaucht war?

„DI Lestrade? Es ist wie immer eine Freude, Sie zu sehen. Leider hatten wir bisher noch nicht das Vergnügen, einander persönlich kennen zu lernen. Dieses Versäumnis werden wir nun wohl nachholen. Sie werden verstehen, dass ich Sie ausgerechnet jetzt abgefangen habe."

Greg wandte sich dem Mann ihm schräg gegenüber zu. Na da war er mal gespannt.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Perspektive 3: DI Gregory Lestrade.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Diese Mal doch wieder ein Vorwort (sorry :D). Das hier ist das Kapitel, mit dem ich wohl am unzufriedensten bin... Momentan schaffe ich es jedoch leider nicht, es zufriedenstellend zu überarbeiten. Wahrscheinlich erfolgt später ein erneutes Update, wenn ich den Fehler gefunden habe. ;)  
><em>

_Trotzdem viel Spaß ;D_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sherlock war frustriert. Er kam nicht weiter in seinem Fall, die Situation wurde immer prekärer und mittlerweile standen Menschenleben auf dem Spiel. So kalt er normalerweise wirkte; sobald es um Leben ging, die Sherlock retten konnte, würde er sein Möglichstes unternehmen.<p>

Er konnte das beurteilen. Immerhin war er nicht umsonst Sherlocks Bruder.

Das Folgende war für ihn keine große Überraschung.  
>Sherlock würde seinen Frust an jemand anderem ablassen, höchstwahrscheinlich an der Person, die sich ihm in diesem Moment am nächsten befand, was - diverse Anhaltspunkte wie Tatort und Zuständigkeitsbereich beachtend - auf DI Lestrade hinauslaufen würde.<p>

Interessanter wurden dann jedoch Dr. Watsons und DI Lestrades Reaktionen.  
>Er hatte natürlich mitbekommen, dass der Detective Inspector und der Ex-Militär sich angefreundet hatten; wenn regelmäßige Besuche eines Pubs am Ende der Woche und nach abgeschlossenen Fällen auf dergleichen schließen ließen. Dass der gute Doktor sich jedoch zur Verteidigung des Polizisten gegen Sherlock stellen würde, ließ ihn für einen Moment stutzen.<br>Kurz darauf erkannte Mycroft auch den Beweggrund dieser Verhaltensweise: Dr. Watson wollte einerseits nicht, dass ein Freund verletzt wurde, fürchtete gleichzeitig aber auch in kommenden Zeiten eine ähnliche Behandlung durch Sherlock und wollte dieser durch ein Gespräch vorbeugen.

Der Schuss war wohl nach hinten losgegangen, wie der einfache Pöbel es so schön auszudrücken pflegte. Worin sich gleichzeitig auch ein wundervolles Wortspiel in Anbetracht Dr. Watsons Vergangenheit erkennen ließ.

.

Gregory Lestrades Verhalten jedoch irritierte ihn sogar ein wenig, so ungern er es sich selbst auch eingestehen wollte. Hiervon würde jedoch niemals jemand erfahren.

Er hatte DI Lestrade, wie alle Menschen in Sherlocks Umfeld, unter leichte Überwachung stellen lassen und, obwohl er ihn noch nie bei sich persönlich hatte vorsprechen lassen (seine freundlichen Einladungen waren bei einigen bereits bekannt, vor allem bei John), hatte er mittlerweile ein recht gutes Bild vom DI und seinem Verhalten.

Das jetzige Auftauchen entsprach nicht Lestrade üblichem Handlungsmuster.

Er war weder gekommen, um Sherlock um Hilfe in einem weiteren Fall zu bitten – zum einen gab es momentan keinen in seinem Verantwortungsbereich, er hatte noch genug zu tun mit der Bürokratie des kürzlich abgeschlossenen, zum anderen würde er Sherlock durch Fall-Entzug für mindestens die nächsten zwei Wochen für dieses unmögliches Verhalten dem DI gegenüber gebührend bestrafen. Dieser Entzug würde sich dieses Mal wahrscheinlich sogar noch verlängern aufgrund vorgefallener Beleidigung und daraus resultierender Verletzung eines Freundes. Dies natürlich jedoch auch nur dann, wenn es nicht um Leben und Tod ging, denn Lestrades Prinzipien verboten es ihm, eine Bestrafung Sherlocks über ein unschuldiges Leben zu stellen.

Wie in Punkt Eins bereits bestätigt lag dieser Fall jedoch nicht vor.

Warum sollte Lestrade Sherlock also dann aufsuchen? Er hatte sich nicht zu entschuldigen und mit Sherlock diskutieren würde er weiß Gott nicht.

Um diese Frage zu beantworten brauchte er mehr Informationen.  
>Und was gäbe es für eine bessere Möglichkeit dafür, als Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade endlich persönlich vorsprechen zu lassen?<p>

.

„DI Lestrade? Es ist wie immer eine Freude, Sie zu sehen. Leider hatten wir bisher noch nicht das Vergnügen, einander persönlich kennen zu lernen. Dieses Versäumnis werden wir nun wohl nachholen. Sie werden verstehen, dass ich Sie ausgerechnet jetzt abgefangen habe."

Warum genau hatte er das gesagt? ‚_Es ist eine Freude, Sie zu sehen._' Es ging hier nicht um Freuden sondern einfach nur darum, genügend Informationen zu sammeln um ein weiteres Vorgehen zu planen!

Doch etwas an Lestrade hatte bereits zuvor seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt und sein Blick wurde noch eine Spur aufmerksamer als er es normalerweise schon war, als er Lestrades Körpersprache und Mimik analysierte.

Weder schien Gregory – wie kam der DI dazu, ihm seinen Vornamen anzubieten, obwohl sie sich doch grade erst ein paar Minuten kannten? – von seinem Erscheinen überrascht noch beunruhigt zu sein. Auch machte er nicht den Eindruck, als würde er vor einem völlig Fremden sitzen.

„Ihr Bruder erzählte mir von Ihnen, Mr. Holmes", erklärte Gregory lächelnd, der scheinbar aus der leisesten Regung in seiner Mimik seine Verwunderung gelesen hatte.

Wie machte Lestrade das?  
>Warum hatte Sherlock ihm nichts von Lestrades Interesse an seiner Person, das nun offenkundig wurde, gesagt? … Nun gut, dies war eine nicht ernst zu nehmende Frage, die Antwort kannte er schließlich bereits. Wann hatte Sherlock ihm jemals freiwillig Informationen gegeben?<br>Wie war Lestrades Interesse an ihm überhaupt entstanden? Nur durch die wenigen Augenblicke, in denen er an einem Tatort erschienen war, um nach dem Wohlbefinden seines Bruder zu sehen, und in denen Lestrade einen Blick auf ihn hatte erhaschen können?

Es geschah nicht oft, dass Mycroft nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.  
>Vor allem Gregory gegenüber empfand er dies als äußerst unangenehm, da dieser Mann eine gewisse, unerklärliche Faszination auf ihn ausübte.<p>

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sherlock", durchbrach Gregory plötzlich die Stille, unbewusst eben jene Worte benutzend, die auch Mycroft schon so oft gebraucht hatte. „Und um John. Die beiden brauchen einander."

Mycroft nickte. Lestrade hatte vollkommen recht, zu diesem Schluss war er bereits zuvor gekommen.

„Bitte, Mr. Holmes. Wenn Sie wissen, wo die beiden sind… Vielleicht…"

„Vielleicht was, Gregory? Wie wollen Sie den beiden helfen? Wollen Sie sie verhaften? Was soll das bringen? In meinen Bruder können Sie keine Vernunft reden, glauben Sie mir, ich habe es oft genug versucht. Und Dr. Watson ist durch Sherlocks Worte zu sehr verletzt worden, als dass er so einfach darüber hinwegsehen könnte."

Gregory seufzte schwer. Mycroft sah ihm an, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, dass er aber alles dafür geben würde, helfen zu können.

„Die beiden müssen ihre Differenzen alleine beseitigen, Gregory", bestätigte Mycroft leise. Lestrade nickte.

Schweigend sahen sie aus dem jeweils entgegengesetzten Fenster, beobachteten die vorüberziehenden Häuser.

Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete Mycroft den Mann ihm gegenüber. Es war nicht schwer für ihn, die Gedanken des Mannes zu lesen, die Frage nach dem Wohin und des Was-Tuns ebenso wie die Sorge um zwei Freunde nur allzu offensichtlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Gregory Lestrade versteckte sich und seine Gedanken nicht vor ihm, er saß ihm vollkommen offen gegenüber, obwohl er wusste, wer Mycroft war. Es verlieh ihm das Gefühl, in diesem Moment alles über Gregory Lestrade zu wissen, und doch… wurde der DI nicht langweilig. Seine ganze Person faszinierte Mycroft auf eine Art, die er so bisher noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte.

Der Wagen wurde langsamer und hielt schließlich im Schatten der Häuser an. Mycroft nickte zufrieden, den Blick starr auf ein Haus gerichtet, dass aufgrund seiner Sitzposition genau außerhalb Gregorys Sicht liegen musste. Gregory erhob sich kurzerhand und setzte sich neben Mycroft.

„War er schon hier?"

Mycroft verneinte und zählte ihm die verschiedenen Indikatoren dafür auf. Er sah die Mühen, die es Gregory bereitete, erfolglos ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Wage es, mich mit Sherlock zu vergleichen!", knurrte er deswegen unwillig. Lestrades Grinsen wurde nur noch eine Spur breiter.

.

Schweigend saßen sie im Wagen und behielten das nur spärlich beleuchtete Haus gegenüber im Auge.

Solange Sherlock nicht eingetroffen war und mit John geredet hatte würde sich ein Eingreifen ihrerseits als wirkungslos herausstellen.

Doch Sherlock ließ auf sich warten.

.

„Sherlock wird daran zu Grunde gehen, wenn Dr. Watson sich von ihm abwendet", durchbrach Mycroft nach einiger Zeit die Stille und sprach damit leise ihrer beider Gedanken aus. Er hatte Gregorys wachsende Unruhe erkannt und hatte das unerklärliche Bedürfnis, etwas Anspannung von ihm lösen zu wollen.

„Auch John würde es nicht lange überstehen."

Unbewusst suchte Gregory Mycrofts Nähe. Es gefiel ihm nicht, seine beiden Freunde möglicherweise zu verlieren.

Zwar war Mycroft Berührungen gegenüber nicht ganz so abgeneigt wie Sherlock, doch auch er ließ sich nur äußerst ungerne von anderen anfassen. Hier schien Gregory Lestrade erneut eine Ausnahme darzustellen.

Mycroft legte ihm freiwillig, wenn auch zögerlich, einen Arm um die Hüfte und zog ihn etwas näher an sich.  
>Was war nur los mit ihm? Warum wollte er diesem Mann eine Stütze sein? Und warum fiel ihm dazu nichts Besseres als Berührungen ein? Sonst war er doch brillant im Umgang mit Worten, sowohl verletzender als auch beruhigender Wirkung. Dass er die Antwort auf diese Fragen bereits wusste, versuchte er zu verdrängen. … Er verhielt sich schon wie Sherlock! Was würde Mummy nur dazu sagen?<p>

Doch als Gregory näher rutschte und seinen Kopf vertrauensvoll an Mycrofts Schulter lehnte, stieß er erleichtert die unbewusst angehaltene Luft aus und gestattete sich ein Lächeln.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Gregory, er wird bald auftauchen."

Gregory nickte langsam. „Er muss."

Gemeinsam sahen sie durch die getönten Scheiben zu Sarah Sawyers Haustür und warteten auf Sherlocks Eintreffen.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Perspektive 4: Mycroft. (Sollte zumindest... :)_


	5. Chapter 5

„Nein, Sie sind nicht Sarah."

„Natürlich bin ich Sarah!", erwiderte eine ob der späten Störung und zusätzlichen Unfreundlichkeit ihres ‚Besuchers' leicht genervte Sarah Sawyer.

„Aber nicht die Sarah, die ich suche!"

Etwas in der Stimme und im Gesichtsausdruck des Fremden ließ sie ihre Wut auf diesen vergessen und sie fragte um Einiges ruhiger: „Wen genau suchen Sie denn?"

„Sarah Sawyer. Brünett, 1,60 m, Doktor."

Sarah zögerte einen Moment, dann öffnete sie lächelnd die Tür etwas weiter. „Kommen Sie erst mal rein. Tee?"

„Eigentlich -", setzte der Fremde an, wurde jedoch direkt wieder von Sarah unterbrochen.

„Keine Sorge, es dauert nicht lange. Nun kommen Sie schon, Sie müssen mir schließlich bestätigen, dass ich die richtige Sarah Sawyer für Sie raussuche! Sie sind Sherlock Holmes, richtig?"

Langsam nickte Sherlock und folgte ihr ins Haus. Irgendetwas war hier ganz gewaltig seltsam. Wer würde einen Fremden schon einfach so in sein Haus bitten? Gleichzeitig erinnerte diese blonde, Anfang 20-jährige Sarah-Version ihn aber auch an jemanden. Er kam nur nicht darauf, an wen.

Sarah durchforstete für einige Minuten das Internet.

„Wissen Sie, Mr. Holmes, Sie haben mir einmal sehr geholfen. Vor etwa fünf Jahren. Erinnern Sie sich?"

Sherlock wollte sich momentan eigentlich keine Gedanken darum machen, wem er wann wie geholfen hatte, er wollte einfach nur diese Sarah finden und John zurück holen! Sein Gedächtnis arbeitete jedoch schon an der Erinnerung. Systematisch ging es alle Vorfälle von vor fünf Jahren durch.

Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen leicht. Deswegen kam sie ihm so bekannt vor! Es hätte ihm schon bei der kleinen Narbe unter ihrem Auge und der länglichen, verblassenden Narbe an ihrem Unterarm auffallen müssen. John nahm viel zu stark seine Gedanken in Anspruch. Er musste wirklich dringend etwas an diesem Zustand ändern, so konnte es nicht weiter gehen! Vor vier Jahren, neun Monaten und 15 Tagen jedenfalls hatte sie sich das Haar rot gefärbt gehabt und auf der Straße gelebt. Sie hatte ihm bei einem seiner Fälle geholfen und wichtige Informationen für ihn herausgefunden, wurde jedoch im Verlaufe des Geschehens von dem eifersüchtigen Gattin-Mörder angefallen und am Arm verletzt. Er hatte das 16-jährige Mädchen mit der kleinen Narbe unter dem Auge, das er damals nur unter dem Namen Sarah kannte, in Lestrades Obhut gelassen und dafür gesorgt, dass für ihre Behandlung aufgekommen wurde. Es schien ihr gut ergangen zu sein. Diverse Anhaltspunkte auf ihrem PC – sie war zwar sehr gründlich, aber auch ebenso diskret und ließ keine Daten offen herumliegen – zeugten von einer gut bezahlten Arbeitsstelle bei einer Überwachungs- und Sicherheitsfirma, für die sie nun Informationen über Klienten heraussuchte.

„Ist sie das?", fragte Sarah schmunzelnd, die aus dem Augenwinkel die Erkenntnis in seinen Augen hatte aufblitzen sehen, und deutete auf ein Bild.

Sherlock nickte und sie zeigte ihm lächelnd die gesuchte Adresse.

Erleichtert schloss er die junge Frau kurz in den Arm. „Danke, Sarah."

Überrascht sah diese den Consulting Detective an. Das hätte sie nicht erwartet. Er scheinbar auch nicht. Sie grinste ihn an. „Wer ist die Beste?"

Sherlock nickte kurz anerkennend, war jedoch schon aufgesprungen und fast aus dem Haus gestürmt.

„Warte!", rief Sarah ihm hinterher und eilte ihm nach. „Ich habe ein Auto, ich fahre dich rüber, das geht schneller."

Sherlock registrierte nur am Rande die Bestätigung, dass sie einen gut bezahlten Job ausüben musste, wenn sie sich in London ein Auto zulegen und unterhalten konnte.

.

Kurze Zeit später, die Sherlock wie Stunden vorgekommen war, hielten sie vor einem hübschen kleinen Häuschen an.

Sarah lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Wie wäre es mit einem Tee, Sherlock? Heute in einer Woche? Und bring deinen Partner mit!", meinte sie noch, bevor er aus dem Auto stieg. Sherlock nickte.

.

Er klingelte. Warum war er nur so nervös? Er wusste nicht einmal, was er jetzt sagen sollte! Er, der er nie um Worte verlegen war.

.

Sarah Sawyer, die richtige, gesuchte Sarah, öffnete die Tür.

Sie lächelte leicht.

„Ziemlich spät, Mr. Holmes!"

John tauchte hinter ihr auf und legte ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte.

„Sherlock?", fragte er kalt und distanziert.

Sherlock Holmes' Herz, von dem er bis vor kurzer Zeit noch strikt behauptete, es nicht zu besitzen, fühlte sich an, als würde es brechen. Er gab sich die größte Mühe, seine Haltung zu wahren und nicht einfach auf die Knie zu sinken und sich auf dem Boden zusammen zu rollen wie ein getretener Hund.

Sarah drehte sich zu John um und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. „Ihr solltet zum Reden in die Küche gehen."

John nickte, noch immer desinteressiert blickend. Er drehte sich um und ging voraus.

Einen Moment stand Sherlock unsicher vor der geöffneten Tür, dann folgte er ihm und schloss die Haustür hinter sich.

Keiner der drei hatte die schwarze Limousine am Straßenrand bemerkt, in der Greg und Mycroft einen angespannt-erleichterten Blick austauschten.

.

„Was willst du hier?"

„... Ich... ..."

„Wenn du nichts zu sagen hast, Sherlock, kannst du direkt wieder gehen."

„Aber…"

„Ich bin dein ewiges Desinteresse und deine Ausflüchte leid, Sherlock. Entweder du sagst, was du zu sagen hast oder du verschwindest auf der Stelle und lässt Sarah und mich in Ruhe."

Sherlock hielt es nicht länger auf den Beinen. Kraftlos ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Weder wollte noch konnte er John länger ansehen. Es tat einfach so verdammt weh.

„Es tut mir Leid, John. Es tut mir so Leid. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Mehr als einen. Es war ein Fehler, dich zu fragen, ob du bei mir einziehen willst. Ich dachte, ich würde es schaffen. Aber ich kann es nicht, und jetzt ist es zu spät. Ich bin abhängig geworden von dir, John. Ohne dich kann ich nicht mehr leben. Meine Gedanken drehen sich hauptsächlich um dich, ohne deine Anwesenheit kann ich mich auf kaum etwas anderes mehr konzentrieren. Ich funktioniere nicht mehr vernünftig ohne dich. Alles ist so verworren. Ich bin nutzlos geworden. Mein Leben hat ohne dich keinen Sinn mehr. Was soll ich tun? Es ist zu viel. All diese Gefühle… Sie machen mich wahnsinnig! Ich… Ich liebe dich! Ich…"

John hatte sich an die Küchenablage gelehnt und schwieg.  
>Sherlock konnte ihm noch immer nicht ins Gesicht sehen.<br>Langsam und unsicher erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ich sollte wohl besser gehen", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme und zu Boden gerichtetem Kopf.

Mit herabhängendem Kopf lief er zur Küchentür. Als er am Arm gepackt wurde sah er auf und geradewegs in Sarahs Gesicht. Dann brach er zusammen.

.

.

Einige Stunden später öffnete der einzige Consulting Detective der Welt zögernd seine Augen, um sie direkt wieder gequält zu schließen. Viel zu hell…

Sanft wurde ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Dann hörte er Schritte und das Drehen eines Schalters. Kurz darauf merkte er an der Helligkeit, die durch seine Lider drang, dass das Licht gedämpft worden war.

„Mr. Holmes? Sind Sie wach?"

Vorsichtig versuchte Sherlock erneut, seine schweren Lider zu heben und brachte ein schwaches Nicken zustande.

„Das ist gut. Sie sind noch immer dehydriert, müssten mehr essen und brauchen noch viel Ruhe, aber das sollten Sie vielleicht zu Hause nachholen, wo Sie sich, wie ich annehme, wohler fühlen werden. Fühlen Sie sich in der Lage, vorher noch mit John zu sprechen, bevor er sie nach Hause bringt?"

Sherlock zögerte, nickte dann jedoch erneut. Was hatte er schon für eine andere Wahl? Er befand sich offensichtlich irgendwo im ersten Stock in einem Bett und sah sich selbst definitiv nicht in der Lage, sich aus eben jenem, eine Treppe hinunter und dann noch durch halb London zu schleppen, um sicher und heil in der Baker Street anzukommen und sich dort ausruhen zu können. Und Lestrade oder Mycroft - Gott bewahre! -, zu bitten, ihn abzuholen, kam erst recht nicht in Frage.

„John?", hörte er Sarah leise im Nebenzimmer fragen. „Er wartet auf dich."

Zögernd betrat John kurz darauf das Schlafzimmer. Als er Sherlock erblickte, wurde sein Blick eine Spur sanfter. „Wie geht es dir?"

Sherlock erachtete diese Frage nicht als einer Antwort würdig, war jene doch offensichtlich, und wartete stattdessen schweigend darauf, was John noch zu sagen hatte. Nervös befeuchtete dieser seine Lippen während er ans Bett trat.

„Ich… Hör zu, es tut mir auch Leid. Aber du hast mich verletzt mit dem, was du gesagt hast. Ich meine, mittlerweile kenne ich dich und deine Macken – von denen du echt einige hast –, aber es hat trotzdem weh getan. Du bist mir wichtig, Sherlock. Mehr als das. Sarah hat mich geküsst – Nein, hör mir zu! Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig. Schau mich an, Sherlock. Komm schon, schau mich an." Sanft legte er Sherlock eine Hand an die Wange und drehte sein Gesicht wieder zu sich. „Sie hat mich geküsst, um mich auf die Probe zu stellen. Sie wollte wissen, ob es mir etwas bedeuten würde. Aber der Kuss hat nichts bedeutet, ich habe rein gar nichts dabei gefühlt."

Vorsichtig beugte John sich vor und küsste Sherlock kurz, aber sanft auf die Lippen.

„Du bedeutest mir etwas, Sherlock. Ich bin genauso abhängig von dir wie du von mir. Weißt du, wie langweilig mein Leben ohne dich wäre?", fragte er grinsend.

Sherlock lächelte schwach.

„Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen, mein Lieber, und du wirst dich dieses Mal nicht davor drücken können. Aber erst einmal sollten wir dich nach Hause und wieder auf die Beine bringen."

Erneut drückte er dem Jüngeren einen sanften, dieses Mal etwas länger anhaltenden Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Na komm. Kannst du aufstehen?"

Sherlock richtete sich langsam, mit Johns Hilfe, auf. „Denke schon. Ich bin gestürzt? Aber es scheint nichts Wichtiges verletzt zu sein. Auch wenn ein paar blaue Flecken übrig bleiben werden."

„Du bist nicht nur gestürzt, du bist einfach zusammen gebrochen! Weißt du, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe?" John seufzte, legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte und half dem Schwarzhaarigen beim Aufstehen. Vorsichtig stützte er Sherlock, bis sie in der Küche ankamen.

„Sarah? Ich bringe Sherlock nach Hause. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche?"

Sarah begleitete die beiden zur Haustür. „Ja, ist gut. Gute Nacht, John." Sie hauchte John sanft einen Kuss auf die Wange, strich Sherlock erneut eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und verabschiedete sich auch von ihm. „Passen Sie gut auf John auf, ja?"

Sherlock nickte müde. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, gegen die Berührung zu protestieren.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg, riefen ein Taxi und fuhren nach Hause.

„Du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen, dass ich Sarah öfter sehe. Sie wird niemals deinen Platz einnehmen, aber sie ist meine beste Freundin. Ich brauche sie, Sherlock. Ich brauche euch beide."

Sherlock war zu müde, um etwas darauf zu erwidern, doch er nahm sich vor, an seiner offensichtlich unnötigen und übertriebenen Eifersucht zu arbeiten. Wer war er, dass er eine derartige Kleinigkeit nicht in den Griff bekommen sollte?

.

Während sie gewartet hatten, war Gregory an Mycrofts Schulter eingeschlafen. Nun, da ihre Sorge um Sherlock und John sich aufzulösen schien, entspannte auch Mycroft sich langsam. Er ließ Gregory nach Hause bringen, damit der DI sich endlich seiner verdienten Ruhe hingeben konnte. Mycroft selbst musste aufgrund der verlorenen Zeit durch seine Sorge um seinen Bruder zuvor noch Einiges nacharbeiten, bevor auch er wirklich ruhen durfte. Das versprochene Essen mit dem DI drei Tage später würde ihn jedoch ausreichend dafür entschädigen, befand er.

.

Endlich kamen John und Sherlock in der Baker Street an.  
>Erleichtert seufzte der Schwarzhaarige, als sie vor ihrer Tür standen. „Zu Hause."<br>John lächelte.

Vorsichtig half er Sherlock die Treppe hinauf, in sein Zimmer und beim Wechseln der Kleidung.  
>Ins Badezimmer schaffte er es gerade noch alleine.<br>Währenddessen konnte John sein Bett von diversen Unterlagen befreien, das Kissen aufschütteln und die Decke zurückschlagen.

Als Sherlock zurückkam, half er ihm ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. „Ruh' dich aus, Sherlock. Morgen haben wir genug Zeit zu reden."  
>Er beugte sich hinab, um Sherlock erneut zu küssen.<br>Das Aufrichten stellte sich jedoch als schwierig heraus, da der Schwarzhaarige seinen Arm ergriffen hatte. „Sherlock?"

„… Kannst du… beimirbleiben?", murmelte dieser, zum Ende immer schneller und leiser werdend. Errötend wendete er den Blick ab und betrachtete voller Interesse seine Decke. Sein Griff um Johns Arm blieb fest.

Einen Moment lang sah der Arzt seinen Partner an, dann nickte er lächelnd.  
>Einige Minuten später kehrte er, nun ebenfalls umgezogen, zurück und legte sich neben den Jüngeren.<p>

Sherlock hatte das Gefühl, überhaupt nicht mehr müde zu sein, doch sobald er Johns Arm um sich spürte war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

John schmunzelte leicht.  
>Der distanzierte, unterkühlte Drache hatte sich in seinen Armen soeben in einen schnurrenden Stubentiger verwandelt. „Himmel, bin ich poetisch!", dachte er augenverdrehend und grinste.<p>

.

.

Am Morgen wachte Sherlock noch viel zu müde wieder auf, fühlte sich jedoch sogleich hellwach. Panik durchflutete seine Gedanken, als er John nicht an seiner Seite sehen konnte.

War alles nur ein Traum?

Dann rührte sich etwas hinter ihm.  
>Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und blickte gradewegs in das Gesicht – eines Hundes?<p>

„Gladstone, runter vom Bett!", rief John empört. Mit einem Tablett, beladen mit einem wundervollen Frühstück, stand der Ältere im Türrahmen und lächelte seinen Partner an. „Na, auch endlich aufgewacht? Erst schläfst du tagelang nicht, dann bist du nichtmehr zu wecken. Du bist echt unmöglich. Los, setzt dich endlich vernünftig hin, ich muss gleich in die Klinik und will zumindest noch in Ruhe mit dir Frühstücken!"

Sherlock grinste. „Du hast noch zwei Stunden, 31 Minuten und 29 Sekunden, mein Lieber. Die Zeitung, die du dort unter deinem Arm trägst, hat Knicke, die darauf hinweisen, dass du sie schon gelesen hast. Somit sparst du 21 Minuten fürs Zeitunglesen. Weiterhin hast du dir weder die Mühe gemacht, deine Haare zu kämmen, noch deine Arbeitskleidung anzuziehen. Bist du dir sicher, dass du nur mit mir _frühstücken_ möchtest, John?"

John lächelte unschuldig. „Natürlich. … Und ich weiß auch schon, womit ich beginnen werde." Liebevoll küsste er Sherlock das schmutzige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht.

.

John erschien 23 Minuten zu spät zu seiner Schicht in der Klinik, sein Haar war gekämmt aber zerzaust, seine Kleidung saß leicht schief und er wirkte etwas gehetzt.  
>Mit wissendem Blick schüttelte Sarah grinsend den Kopf, während sie ihn begrüßte und ihm half, sich wieder zu richten. Da waren die beiden jetzt zwei Jahre zusammen und hatten es noch immer nicht gelernt, ihre Zeit vernünftig einzuplanen. Männer.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Perpektive 5: allgemein.<em>

_Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen. Kommentare sind wie immer heiß begehrt und sehr erwünscht. x3_

_Vielen Dank für's Lesen! :)_

_Alles Liebe,  
>Rose<em>


End file.
